yanderenoonnanokofandomcom-20200214-history
Iori Nanamiya
|gender = Female |weapon = Sacred sword |height = 155 cms |sizes = 92-56-87 |personality = Sincere |type = Despairing |japanese = Hiromi Konno }} “I believe in you” Iori Nanamiya (七宮伊織 Nanamiya Iori) is a character from the Yandere No Onna No Ko Drama CD 2. Personality Iori is strict, overly religious, is constantly at war with herself over her love for the Protagonist and her devotion to God. She considers her feelings to be both a blessing and a curse, believing that she has betrayed her faith by finding happiness with another. She may appear to be the most stable of his friends, but her kindness quickly fades into violence and hate, cursing the other girls (especially Sakuya Ayanokouji) and turning against the Protagonist himself, isolating him from everyone else in order to seek salvation for him. Role Iori’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Iori Nanamiya Iori fell in love with the Protagonist after seeing him visiting the temple she lived in. Once she saw him, she fainted, but she was unable to understand her newfound feelings for him. After that, Iori waited for the Protagonist to come back everyday to visit her. She even came to value him more than God and she gave up her love for God (and thus her purity) for him. However, the Protagonist was much closer to Sakuya, causing a jealous Iori to put a curse on her, that later killed her. She later kidnaps the Protagonist and attempts to purify him, but she feels that she can’t do it without her Miko powers because she sacrificed her connection with God (and the magic powers that is bestowed), to be with him. Iori finally kills him with her sacred sword so he could be reunited with God. It's implied that she later killed herself to follow him. Yumemi’s track See: Yandere no_Onna_no_ko_ni_Shinu_hodo_Aisarete_Nemurenai:_Iori_NanamiyaYandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumemi Takanashi Iori becomes jealous of Yumemi, after constantly seeing the Protagonist with her. Iori attempts to confront her, warning her to spend less time with him. She believed Iori was the cause of all the Protagonist's problems, so Yumemi murdered Iori just as the miko was about to slash her with her sword. Sakuya’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Sakuya Ayanokouji Iori and Yumemi make an endeavor to invade the Ayanokouji mansion so they could rescue the Protagonist, but they were immediately caught by the guards. It's hinted that they have been put into a prison cell to be tortured for the rest of their life. Trivia * Her sacred sword, Yomotsu Hirasaka, is named after the slope that leads to Yomi . Other references to it include a character from Mirai Nikki and a dungeon in Persona 4 . *Her appearance can be compared to that of Shirayuki Hotogi, from the anime Aria, The Scarlet Ammo. Both girls are sheltered mikos who fell in love with the protagonists in their stories, they assault any girl approaching their crush with the excuse of exorcising them, and they use a Japanese sword with a name as a weapon of choice. Category:Characters